


Fresh Out of the Oven!

by drowsycakes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsycakes/pseuds/drowsycakes
Summary: Soldier missed Gabe--and his baking.





	Fresh Out of the Oven!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pally (palliris)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palliris/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I was your Pinch hitter R76 Secret Santa! I know your prompts mentioned time travel, and I figured if Soldier:76 had the opportunity to go back, he'd swipe as many of his favorite sugar cookies from his favorite baker. I hope you enjoy this doodle and also get to enjoy your favorite holiday treats with your loved ones this year!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158276097@N08/38545299614/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
